


Bruises and beatings

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny and the Reader beat eachother up to cope, Lets fighting love am I RIGHT, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate title: Reader beats up Kenny and Kenny says thank you.You and Kenny have a nice time.





	Bruises and beatings

Your fist collided with Kenny's face, bruising your knuckles. His head jerked back before he glared at you. His knee coming up and jabbing into your stomach causing you to keel over. You groaned as he smirked, you were going to wipe that fucking grin off his face even if it fucking killed you. Your fist colliding with his stomach and this time it was his turn to groan.

 

"Fuckin' bitch," he hissed through his clenched teeth. You grinned at him before he tackled you to the ground. You groaned as you felt him straddle you, his fingers gripping the front of your jacket. His breathing was ragged, you could tell he was exhausted. You threw up your hands in defeat. He laughed, it was a hollow laugh, the kind of laugh you'd give someone when they make an awkward joke. You pushed him off of you, making sure he somehow landed face down in the snow.

 

"So..."

 

"So?"

 

You looked over at Kenny, he was adjusting his parka. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He opened his mouth to speak. "I'll pay." He closed his mouth and looked away. You knew he didn't like "handouts" but you honestly kind of felt bad for beating the living shit out of him.

 

"Alright, fine." He stood up and offered you his hand. You took it gratefully and smiled up at him. "That was a hell of a beat down, are you sure you aren't stressed?" Kenny looked at you from the corner of his eye; gauging every feature.

 

"Okay so maybe I'm a little stressed--but you can't blame me! Kyle's been trying to tutor me and I love the guy but he's relentless." Kenny chuckled at your response. "Either way I'm treating you to some Micky D." He feined a groan as you snorted. "Drama queen."

 

"New kid you're so mean to me! I'm a fragile flower!" He draped himself over you as you began to walk. He made sure to put as much weight as he could on you without falling over. In response you pushed him back, laughing when he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you slightly. You flinched when his arm came into contact with an old bruise. "Shit--sorry." He quickly backed up, his hands in the air. You shook your head at him.

 

"Kenny, it's just a small bruise I'll be fine." Kenny scoffed in response.

 

"Yeah right, let's skip dinner we're treating those bruises right now." He took your hand in his and began walking towards your house. You couldn't argue with Kenny, as he almost always wins. You watched as he pretty much broke into your house, completely ignoring the keys you held loosely in your hand. He dragged you inside and sat you down on the couch. "Stay." He said it with a firm voice as if you were a puppy. You pouted as he ran around the house to gather a few things.

 

"Kenny, I'm fine. I promise!" You whined when he came back, placing the items he gathered next to you on the couch.

 

"Yeah, sure you are." He muttered a few swears under his breath. "Lift up your shirt." You would've made a joke about that, had it not been for the look of concern on his face. You hesitantly lifted your shirt and jacket up, stopping when it reached the first rib. You heard him suck in a breathe. "Jesus new kid," his fingers gingerly traced the dark shapes on your stomach. "we've really gotta stop, huh?" You shivered as he continued to trace the bruises you had. Some were from him, others were from the adventures you've gone on. You squealed when he placed an ice pack on one of the larger ones.

 

"Could you warn me next time?" You glared down at him as he laughed.

 

"Maybe." He pulled your shirt down before sitting down next to you, pushing the other supplies to the side. He leaned back and sighed. "New kid we've really gotta find other ways to handle this." You nodded, rubbing a bruise on your arm. You leaned against Kenny, his arms wrapping around your waist.

 

"Can we do it after a nap?" You muttered it, quietly hoping he'd agree. He laughed, nodding his head as he got comfortable, pulling you down on top of him. You snuggled into the fur of his parka, closing your eyes and focusing on his breathing. You'd figure out something else to do later, right now you wanted to enjoy this feeling while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just trying to get back into the feel of writing so FUCK


End file.
